


Killugon Oneshot

by LittleBe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wholesome boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBe/pseuds/LittleBe
Summary: Hey remember that one time when Killua fell asleep in Gon’s bed? Yeah.





	Killugon Oneshot

Gon walked up the wooden stairs with soft and quiet footsteps, holding a wooden? It definitely didn't feel like wood. Maybe steel, he'll go with that. Gon was holding a small steel box up the stairs and into his room.

He was careful to open the door just Incase Killua was asleep, but once he opened the door with almost no sound, there was a fast shuffle in the blankets. Gon stared at Killua with his bright brown eyes full of curiosity. 

"Oh you're awake Killua!" The black and green haired boy said, maybe a bit more cheerful than he wanted.

"Yeah, you woke me up." Killua returned with a scowl. It really wasn't Gon's fault though. Maybe if Killua was a regular 12 year old boy he might have not heard the door open, but that wasn't the case. Killua was trained to be a light sleeper and to react to the smallest moments.

"Haha, sorry Killua." He apologized, rubbing his hand against his nape and sticking the tip of his tongue out. Closing his big eyes, his sharp eyebrows coming together apologetically and his cheek bones coming up. 

The white haired assassin turned his face away with a tinge of pick adorned on his almost snow white skin. 

"Whatever.." he mumbled back.

He placed the box away while Killua was rubbing his cat-like eyes with a scowl on his face," Oh and, why are you in my bed?" Gon asked. It wasn't like he mind, but it was quite odd. Especially since Killua made a bed for himself on the floor.

"Dunno. Sorry, Gon" He said with carefreeness and a shrug as he slowly lifted himself and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Wait you don't have to get off!" Gon stopped him as he stood on the cold wooden floor. 

"We can both share the bed!" The green and black haired boy smiled with enthusiasm that no normal human should have at this hour. 

"Eh, if you insist." The assassin shrugged again and climbed back into the bed, "Wait!" 

Killua looked back at Gon with tired eyes, "What?" 

"I want the side with the wall." He stated clearly. 

"Eh? Uh ok." Killua gave him a confused glance, but thought nothing about the sudden statement. They both shuffled awkwardly in the small bed that could barely fit the two of them. Killua reaches up and turned off the lamp with a light click, surrounding the two in darkness.

Gon presses his back against the wall and pulls his blanket up to his nose, closing his bright eyes, that looked so dull when the lights were off. Killua looked up at the ceiling with one of his arms behind his head and the other arm on top of the blankets next to Gon's curled up body.

Although he just slept, Killua didn't feel any type up tiredness, "Hey Gon?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" A small mumble erupted from the blanket. 

Killua let his head fall onto his arm as he looked at the other boy, "Why'd you wanna sleep in the same bed?" 

Smooth.

"Huh?" Gon opened his ridiculously big eyes with ridiculously thick and long black lashes. The green haired boy sat up, letting the part of the blanket that he held in his hands fall onto the bed, "Well, I think sleeping in a bed is a lot more comfortable than sleeping on the floor, right?" He said, sinking back into the bed. 

Killua wouldn't really mind, he's been through worse torture, but he still appreciated Gon for thinking about his comfort. 

"Hey Gon?" 

There was no reply.

Killua shifted his gaze back to Gon and found the boy soundly asleep. The white haired boy found it oddly cute.

He also found it cute how a few strands of hair had fallen over his face, he found it cute how his hands had fallen next to his face and the blankets sunk down to his chin, he found it cute how his full lips were ever so slightly parted, the list goes on.

He just found Gon.... cute.

God that's embarrassing.


End file.
